polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
North Koreaball
North Koreaball, or DPRKball, is an irrational Juche countryball whose clay is located on the northern part of the Korean peninsula. North Koreaball has very little monies, and usually relies on getting food from neighbouring countryballs. North Koreaball tries to have nukes, but fails most of the time due to lack of technology. He usually dreams of conquering South Koreaball and East Asia, if not the whole world, sometimes along with Chinaball. North Korea can now into space with Kwangmyŏngsŏng-3 Unit 2. North Koreaball cannot into good manners and attitude. History North Koreaball was born in 1945 along with his brother South Koreaball, after their mother Koreaball died from an overdose of Imperial Japanese Armyball. He was adopted by Sovietball, and taught communism, while his brother was adpoted by USAball, who taught him capitalism. In 1950, under Sovietball's encouragement, he invaded South Koreaball's clay, but was pushed back by USAball and NATO members, but backed up again by Chinaball (PRC), and an armistice was agreed in 1953 at Panmunjom. Things then generally remained uneventful, apart from the occasional skirmish between him and his capitalist brother, until he caught USAball spying on him in 1968. The border between his clay and South Koreaball's has since remained heavily armed at all times. He even refused to go to his olympics in 1988. In 1995, North Koreaball was forced to open up to dirty capitalist pigdog food aid, and has since remained increasingly stubborn about modernizing. He remains alone, with very little friends since Sovietball and his friends either died or became into capitalist. Relationships Friends he had before North Koreaball has very few friends since Sovietball died. *Chinaball - Perhaps his only true friend left. Chinaball helped fought along with him during the Korean War. Now China is getting sick and tired of his nagging and BS. *Mongoliaball - North Korea looks to Mongolia for advice on economic reforms. *Russiaball - His father Sovietball and North Koreaball were good friends. Now Russiaball is less friendlier to North Korea. *Iranball - Both of them hate USAball. Iran also congratulated North Korea on his first satellite successfully reaching orbit. Enemies Basically everyone else, most notably: *USAball - Fascist imperialists! WE'LL SOON NUKE ALASKA, HAWAII, WASHINGTON, LOS ANGELES, CHICAGO, PHILADELPHIA, BOSTON, DENVER, COLORADO SPRINGS, SAN FRANSISCO, SALT LAKE CITY, NEW YORK, SEATTLE, AND MIAMI!!! WE ARE RELEVANT CAUSE WE [[wikipedia:Homefront_(video_game)|'CAN']]' OF ANSCHLUSS USA!!!' *Canadaball - More fascist imperialists! Worst human rights violator! WE'LL SOON NUKE OTTAWA, TORONTO, AND VANCOUVER TO BRING DEMOCRACY TO QUEBEC!!! Why? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *South Koreaball - ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!!! WE'LL SOON NUKE SEOUL, BUSAN, INCHEON, DAEGU AND DAEJEON!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL!!! *Japanball - Even more fascist imperialists! Hedonistic capitalists addicted to Anime! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL SOON NUKE SAPPORO, TOKYO, OSAKA, NAGOYA AND EVEN OKINAWA!!! WHY ELSE? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY! *Oceania - Irrelevant nations of fascist empire! WE'LL SOON NUKE AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND, POLYNESIA, MELANESIA, MICRONESEA AND MORE ISLANDS TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST INFLUENCE IN THE NAME OF GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL EVEN CAPTURE MANILA, THAT'S WHY! *Turkeyball - FILTHY KEBAB, HUH!?! Well, this has more shit than Iran! BEST KOREA STRONK! CAN INTO NUKINGS CONSTANTINOPLE/ISTANBUL, ISKENDERUN AND ANKARA! *Israelcube - WE, THE PEOPLE OF BEST KOREA AND IRAN, THE BEST KEBAB WILL SOON NUKE TEL AVIV, HAIFA, BAT YAM, HOLON AND LASTLY, JERUSALEM!! *Russiaball and all CSTagon Members - YUO HAVE FAILED US! WE'LL SOON NUKE MOSCOW, SAINT PETERSBURG, VLADIVOSTOK, NOVOSIBIRSK, SVERDLINBURG, GORKY NOVOGROD, KUYBYMARA, OMSK, KAZAN, CHELYABINSK, ROSTOV-ON-DON, KABUL, KANDAHAR, YEREVAN, GYUMROPOL, MINSK, BARYSAW, ALMAT-ATNIY, TSELINAKMOLASTANA, FRUNSHKEK, OSH, BELGRADE, ČAČAK, DUSHANBAD AND LENINAJAND TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST FORMER COMMUNIST TRAITOR PUTIN'S INFLUENCE AND RESTORE SOVIET IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE RUSSIA! *Polandball -FASCIST CATOLIC PIG DOG, YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE BUT GLORIOUS LEADER CANINGS ! REMOVE KIELBASA Remove kielbasa you are worst hussar. You are the hussar idiot you are hussar smell. Return to russia! To our russian cusins you may live in our country. You may milve in a castle, ahahahahahahaha Poland we will never furgib you Nationalist rascal fUCK but FUCK ASSHOLE PIEROGI JAN PAWEL KURWA. NO GOOD, I SPIT ON THE EYE AND MOUTH OF YOUR FLAG AND COUNTRY! WE SOON NUKE WARSAW,CRACOW,GDANSK,BIALYSTOK,LODZ,TARNOW,SZCZECIN,OLSZTYN,LUBLIN AND WROCLAW IN NAME OF GLORIOUS AND ETERNAL LIDER TO CRUSH YOUR CLAY LIKE SKULL OF PIG! NORTH KOREA GRTTST CNTRY!! *Outer Mongoliaball - Irrelevant nation keeps reminiscing into imperialism, FEH! AT LEAST WE WILL SOON NUKE ULAANBAATAR AND TEAR DOWN THE STATUE OF GENGHIS KHAN TO REMOVE EVIL IMPERIALIST PAST!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL, THAT'S WHY WE'LL SOON NUKE OUTER MONGOLIA! *ASEANball - UNION OF BETRAYING FASCIST INSECTS!!!!!!!!!! CAMBODIA, LAOS AND VIETNAM BETRAYED ME ALL ALONG! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES. WELL, THAT'S THE LAST DRAW! BECUASE OF THIS, WE WILL SOON NUKE BANDAR SERI BEGAWAN, PHNOM PENH, VIENTIANE, NAYPIDAW, RANGOON, KUALA LUMPUR, IPOH, KUCHING, KOTA KINABALU, BANGKOK, SINGAPORE, MANILA, CEBU, DAVAO, PUERTO PRINCESA, PAMPANGA, ILAGAN, HANOI, HO CHI MINH CITY, JAKARTA, KUPANG, JAYAPURA, ACEH AND BENGKULU TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! WHY? BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE WILL! * EUball - FASCIST EUROPOOR CAPITALIST GYPSY KEBAB PIGDOGS!!!!!!! Eastern Europe decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and Into Capitalism!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES. BUT THEN YOU GUYS TOLD THAT WE WERE THOURGH!!! ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE LAST DRAW! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL NUKE LUXEMBOURG, PARIS, BERLIN, LONDON, VIENNA, BRUSSELS, AMSTERDAM, MADRID, LISBON, ATHENS, STOCKHOLM, HELSINKI, COPENHAGEN, BUDAPEST, PRAGUE, BRATISLAVA, DUBLIN, ROME, VALETTA, NICOSIA, TALINN, RIGA, VILNIUS, BUCHAREST, SOFIA, LJUBLJANA, ZAGREB, KALININGRAD, AND WARSAW TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LIDER!!!!! REMOVE FASCIST WESTERN DEVILS! and finally... * Chinaball - YUO HAVE BETRAYED ME!!! You have decided to be friends with WORST KOREA and into freinds with capitalism!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADES BUT YOU HAVE FAILED ME ALL ALONG!!!!!!! WELL, NO MORE MR. NICE-COMMIE! BECAUSE OF THIS WE WILL SOON NUKE BEIJING, NANJING, TIANJIN, SHANGHAI, CHONGQING, XI'AN, HONG KONG, MACAU, XINJIANG AND THEN TIBET AND WE WILL INVADE CHINESE REBEL PROVINCE, MANCHURIA AND INNER MONGOLIA TO RID EVIL CAPITALIST TRAITORS INFLUENCE AND RESTORE COMMUNISM IN THE NAME OF LENIN AND THE GLORIOUS LEADER!!!! Also... * Okinawaball - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, I OF NUKING MY OWN NEPHEW, YOU DOGS! HEY, WANNA PUT AIRSTRIKES ON ME? COME ON, I'M NOT OF AFRAID! I WILL OF NUKES NAHA, NAGO, KADENA AND ALL USA BASEs, THATS WAT YUO GET YO OL' FASCIST! * Palestineball - THIS WILL OF BEING THE PERFECT PLACE TO NUKE RAMALLAH, BETHLEHEM AND GAZA AND KILL FASCIST JESUS CHRIST ONCE AND FOR ALL!! * Serbiaball - YOU FASCIST CHETNIK IDIOT!!!! STAY OUT OF THIS! OR ELSE, I'LL NUKE THE SHIT OUT OF BELGRADE, NOVI SAD, PRISTINA, SREMSKA MITROVICA, PIROT, VRANJE AND NOVI PAZAR! * Smithvillleball - EVIL MICRONATION CAPITALIST PIG WE WILL SOON NUKE COLUMBIA CITY, SOUTH PARK, AND EVERY OTHER CITY IN YUOR COUNTRY, WHY CAUSE WE CAN AND WILL!!!!!! "Just SHUT UP! Wo am trying to sleep!" - Chinaball "Yuo can't nuke Shit, North Korea..." - Smithvilleball Friends Now Best Korea needs no friends! Nearly everyone is of filthy capitalist! Best Korea is #1! *sobs in corner *sanctioned by UNball Gallery 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|...|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png South and North 1945-2014.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg WorldWarIIIStarts.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Korea Category:Kimchi Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Category:Communism Category:Canuck Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Category:Democracy Haters Category:Mongoloid Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Pierogi Removers